


Bad blood

by TheCrimsonJawless



Series: The unlikely hunters [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: AU. Where Jekyll and Hyde are vampire hunters.





	1. Chapter 1

On the fifth of September one of the worst storms in history hit the city of London. The people of the city huddled in there homes thinking that the storm was caused by nature, which it wasn't.  
The cause was the vampire Lord Drakon, he was in Castle valkihar and he hoped to resurrect the vampire race but two men were not going to let this happen.  
Jekyll and Hyde stood outside of the castle doors in the pouring rain  
"ready?", Hyde asked Jekyll adjusted his revolvers in their holsters  
"yes, let's end this tonight" Jekyll said loading his revolver  
"be careful Jeks" Hyde whispered to him and they drew there katanas out and kicked open the doors and saw Drakon stood near a altar glowing with an unnatural green glow  
"ah gentlemen! Are you here to witness the beginning of the vampric era and the end of the humans?"  
" you won't succeed " Hyde laughed and twirled his katana and got in a stance  
"oh how original!" Drakon snarled  
"you will die tonight" Jekyll said pulling out his revolver and Drakon who clicked his fingers, the doors shut and more vampires appeared.  
"TONIGHT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS WE FEAST!" Drakon roared.  
A vampire hissed and at Jekyll who deflected and sliced him, the vampire ran back with, with claws slashing wildly so Jekyll threw Holy water which melted it's eyes  
"JEKYLL BEHIND YOU!", Hyde cried decapitating another vampire.  
Jekyll spun around, his black coat flew out magnificently around him and he sliced the vampire in half, "Thanks!" Jekyll said towards Hyde before running at Drakon who held his greatsword in hand, "you wish to fight me?" Drakon swiped at Jekyll who blocked his every strike.  
Hyde finished off the last of the vampires and stood besides Jekyll, with his katanna dripping blood. Drakon sneered, "two on one. Let us begin!" he lunged and the two leapt to either side.Hyde engaged Drakon in a vicious duel and seemed to be winning, '' NO!" Drakon screamed and with a powerful magic blast pushed Hyde into a wall  
"HYDE!" Jekyll cried and he swung his katana at Drakon.  
Hyde stirred at the heard the ring of steel against steel, Jekyll was doing his best to fight Drakon and Hyde noticed more vampires crawling out of the shadows towards Jekyll and so he drew his silver revolver and fired at them until he was out of ammo.  
Drakon lunged at Jekyll, "why won't you give up?!" he then knocked Jekyll down  
"I won't die!" Jekyll cried and Drakon stomped on Jekyll's chest, winding him so he dropped his katana and then Drakon raised his sword in his left hand ready to plunge down into Henrys heart,when suddenly Hyde ran and sliced Drakon's left hand clean off. Drakon screamed and his eyes turned red and with lightning speed he bit Hyde.  
Jekyll quickly grabbed his katana and buried it in Drakon's side who cried out, "you may have taken my hand but I will return and take your life!" and he vanished.  
Hyde was coughing and holding his neck  
"Hyde are you alright?" Jekyll asked in concern, getting up and pulling out a cloth and cleaning Hyde's neck of blood before placing the cloth there to staunch the bleeding  
"w.. We.. Failed.. " Hyde whispered leaning against Jekyll  
" no Hyde we weakened him! I mean you took his hand off! We will find him so stop worrying" Henry then saw the decapitated hand on the floor, it had some rings on, "maybe we can study these?" Jekyll said and Hyde groaned and held Jekyll tightly  
"what's wrong?" Henry whispered  
"I need to lie down" he groaned.  
Jekyll saw a table and put Edward on it, "stay awake alright?" he smiled then took the Rings from the hand and he then noticed some maps which he thought could be useful to hunt Drakon down.  
Hyde started to cough badly Jekyll made his way over to him and brushed his hair  
"Hey... Shh... It's alright"  
The madman looked at him before passing out, so Henry picked him up gently and carried him home


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Hyde had recovered from his fever and was back to normal, "Good morning Jekyll" Hyde chirped leaning to look over Jekyll's shoulder as Jekyll was studying some maps on the table in the room, "good morning Hyde, feeling better?" he replied   
"yes.... So much.... better.... I want you" he purred and he then nuzzled Jekyll's neck and began kissing his neck softly,"Hyde..... Not now.." Jekyll gasped as Hyde began sucking his neck roughly and Hyde then turned Jekyll to face him and went for his neck again kissing and sucking hungrily  
"Hyde.... I'm busy.... Maybe later?... .. AH!" Jekyll moaned loudly and he buckled his hips into Hyde as he found his sweet spot and sucked hard   
"oh god..... . Hyde what's gotten.... into you?"   
Henry accidentally bit his lower lip, some blood dripped out and that sent Hyde into a frenzy, he sucked Jekyll's lower lip and he nipped hard to draw more blood. Hyde's teeth felt.... Wrong.... They felt.... Really sharp... Too sharp... Like razor sharp.   
Jekyll pushed Hyde away and saw the green of Hyde's eyes had turned yellow  
"Hyde your a vampire!" Jekyll's mind ran with the possibilities of how this happened then he remembered Drakon biting him and he felt stupid for not seeing this coming   
"Jekyll your blood tastes so sweet I... NO!" Hyde started to hyperventilate, "Jekyll.. Run.. I don't want to hurt you" he pulled Jekyll close again and slowly licked his neck, he could feel Jekyll's pulse, "I. Can't I must stop!" he cried pulling away   
"Hyde fight it!" Jekyll said but the newly turned grabbed his hand and licked his wrist, "I'm so hungry and your veins are pulsing with... NO!"   
Jekyll handed him some holy water, "hold this!"   
Hyde winced and held it, "why?"   
"I will find a cure. This will stop you from biting me because every time you move some droplets will fall out onto your skin and cause you some.. Mild pain"  
Hyde nodded, "good plan" some droplets fell out and put him in his place

(later on in the day) 

Jekyll was map reading until he heard glass breaking and all of a sudden Hyde pulled Jekyll close and tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. Hyde bit down hard sinking his fangs in and began drinking, Jekyll cried out and tried to push him away but Hyde had a firm grip, Jekyll kneed him and he let go. Hyde saw the bite mark, "what... Have I done?!" he took a step back and watched in horror as Jekyll held his neck, looking very pale, "Hyde it's fine.. We will find a cure" he whispered weakly approaching him  
"I'm a monster!" Hyde said backing away from Jekyll and ran out of the house into the evening   
Jekyll stumbled after him and shouted, "COME BACK! Please... Don't leave me"   
Hyde had gone and it wouldn't be easy to find him because London is a big dangerous city and he could go anywhere so Jekyll slammed the door and tended to his neck. 

Jekyll couldn't sleep so he decided to decipher the notes and examine the rings


	3. Chapter 3

The five rings he found were unless until Jekyll saw the one with a strange liquid In   
to get more answers Jekyll deciphered the notes   
'the formula to turn a cursed one into a human again'   
"the liquid in the ring!"  
Jekyll read on   
'take this when you wish to walk alongside the humans in the day light again'  
Jekyll gasped   
"so that's how Drakon moved about during the day!" then he thought of Hyde   
"I have your cure!" he laughed and decided he would search for him tomorrow but first Jekyll drank some to make sure he didn't turn since Hyde had bit him 

Jekyll retired to bed but he still couldn't sleep, he had his revolvers close by like he always did and he made sure they were loaded, Hyde's revolvers were also there.   
His mind turned to Hyde, he missed him greatly and then Jekyll remembered how they first met he was taking Down a lesser vampire parading as a MP called Danvers Carew but Hyde was also hunting Carew and they took Danvers down together and from that day they trained and hunted together but they eventually grew more to  
Be partners in vampire hunting. Jekyll deeply loved Hyde and wanted to find him as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Jekyll awoke and Hyde still wasn't there so Jekyll dressed in his usual black trousers, black buckle boots, a white collared shirt and his signature black coat that went down to his ankles and tied his revolvers in their holsters to either side of his thighs before tying his katana to his left side. He opened the bedside cabinet and took out more bullets, holy water, his blessed throwing knives and his cross  
Today he would find Drakon and make him pay. 

It had taken all day for Jekyll to find what he was looking for.   
Jekyll looked at his map one last time, he had arrived at Gladstone Castle in a remote area of London. The Castle was run down but the doors were sturdy as Jekyll pushed them open, creaking too loudly on there hinges and he entered and saw nothing   
"Drakon, show yourself" Jekyll shouted into the castle.   
Nothing   
"Drakon!" Jekyll shouted again pulling out his katana.   
Hiss  
Jekyll heard something to the left of him and spun around welding his katana in his left hand and a revolver in his right, "Show yourself!" Jekyll shouted. A female vampire steeped out of the shadows, "you missed him. He was here a few days ago" and Jekyll fired a shot at her and she cried out and charged at him. The two fought exchanging blows until finally Jekyll placed a shot in her chest and it fell to the floor dying. Jekyll kicked it so it rolled onto it's back, "where is Drakon?!" Jekyll pointed the sword at her head  
"I won't tell you" it sneered   
"TELL ME!" he moved the sword and jabbed it in her shoulder   
"Castle Vladiodtnen!" it cried  
Jekyll then killed it and walked outside pulling out the map. The Castle was on the other side of London and it would take days to get there, so he decided to rest before heading off   
..


	5. Chapter 5

Hyde stumbled through the dark and poorer part of the city groaning and then he started to think   
'why did I hurt him? My Jekyll, my sweet Henry Jekyll. please forgive me my love' he wept and he remembered Jekyll's pained expression, the look of fear in his eyes and then he suddenly snarled and hit a wall then leant against it   
'why did this happen to me!'  
His mind swam with possibilities of what could have been and that just made him growl and so he got away from the wall and started to stumble down the street again until he saw a cracked mirror left out in the street and he looked at it and he saw.....   
A thing with yellow eyes,pale skin, fangs as sharp as knives and pointed nails   
'what have I become?' he growled loudly and kicked the mirror over and coughed loudly falling to his knees clutching his chest   
"It's taking effect very nicely" a voice said  
"Who... Are... You!" Hyde roared and the figure clad in black stepped out its cape lined with black lace dragging along the dirty floor, "Drakon!" Hyde spat but fell to his knees again.   
"in the flesh, I believe you have been looking for me?" he said smirking   
"Just... Die!" Hyde coughed making Drakon laugh, "your the one who looks as if your dying"   
Hyde pulled out his revolver and aimed it at him but something stopped him from pulling the trigger. Drakon raised his hand and Hyde noticed   
The one he had chopped off had been replaced by a metal one   
"pretty don't you think?" Drakon said looking at his metal hand   
"it looks pathetic like you do. now go die"  
"YOU DON'T COMMAND ME I COMMAND YOU!" he shouted pointing at Hyde. Edward coughed again, "I.. Am.. Under... Nobody's... Command!" he cried and tried to fire again, "why won't it shoot!?"   
Drakon laughed hysterically and took the revolver and clicked it and aimed it at a wall and fired, "seems to work for me" he jeered   
Hyde quickly jumped up and took a shard of glass from the broken mirror and brought it down  
On Drakon but... It wouldn't move to Pierce his flesh, Hyde used his other hand to push the one holding the glass down but it wouldn't budge   
"my will is stronger than yours. Don't forget you have my gift" Drakon placed his hand on Hyde's forehead, "you will serve me" he whispered   
Hyde dropped the glass, "go to hell" he spat struggling to move. Drakon chuckled and clapped sarcastically, "remove your weapons" Drakon commanded. Hyde reluctantly removed his weapons and Drakon checked Hyde's pockets and pulled out a golden ring   
"a band of matrimony. For your darling Henry Jekyll" he laughed and dropped it, "step on it".   
Hyde felt a burning anger at his words   
"Step on it! Crush it like you will crush Henry Jekyll!"  
Hyde tried to move to punch him but Drakon's power stopped him   
"CRUSH IT!!"   
Hyde growled, "I will never hurt him!"   
Drakon strengthened his will over him until Hyde stepped on the ring   
"that's better. Now follow me. It's time you truly became one of us" Drakon walked away and Hyde resisted, Drakon clicked his fingers and Hyde followed against his will, taking a quick look back at the ring, 'Jekyll save me'


	6. Chapter 6

After many weeks Jekyll had reached Castle vladiostock. Jekyll stood outside the castle and opened the door, "Drakon!" Jekyll shouted but nothing happened, "Drakon where are you?!" Jekyll shouted pulling out his katana anticipating a battle with Drakon but still nothing until   
"Jeky" a voice said   
Jekyll's heart leapt, "Hyde!" he cried and looked around   
"where have you been?" a figure said stepping out of the shadows   
"Hyde! Oh thank god your okay!" he said walking over to him and was about to embrace him when Hyde backhanded him and Hyde's long nails caught his face making him bleed   
"what has happened to you Hyde?!" Jekyll croaked trying to hold back his tears  
"I have embraced my vampric side after you left me to die!"  
"I never Hyde! You fled!" Jekyll protested  
"YES YOU DID ABANDON ME, YOU NEVER LOOKED FOR ME!!", Hyde spat   
"I DID!" Jekyll cried frustratedly  
"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU WERE TOO HELL BENT ON YOUR MISSION TO KILL MY MASTER!"  
"master?" Jekyll said his heart skipping a beat   
"Lord Drakon" Hyde replied smiling menacingly   
"Drakon is not your master!" Jekyll said   
"he took me in from the cold, he trained me and now I'm unstoppable!" Hyde laughed   
"Hyde..... No.. Please.. ." Jekyll wept   
"STOP YOUR CRYING AND GROW UP! I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Hyde laughed uncontrollably   
Jekyll growled and readied his katana   
"this isn't you Hyde! It's Drakon controlling you!"  
Hyde charged at Jekyll with inhuman speed and knocked him down   
"Hyde stop this madness!"Jekyll cried   
"never! Just die filth!" Hyde growled and he clutched his chest growling   
"Hyde what's wrong?" Jekyll asked but Hyde started laughing   
"out comes my real power!!!!" and his yellow eyes were slowly turning black, his nails were longer and his fangs were sharper than ever   
"Come and get me Jeky" Hyde said his voice deeper and then Jekyll heard someone say   
"This will be fun to watch" Drakon was sitting on a throne at the far end of the hall   
Jekyll looked at Drakon and threw a throwing knife which Drakon swatted away so Jekyll pulled out his revolver but Hyde tackled him   
"PLEASE HYDE STOP!"   
"THAT'S IT SCREAM!" Hyde said trying to stick his claws in Jekyll's chest but Jekyll punched Hyde in the nose and knocked him off   
"if I kill you Drakon maybe Hyde will come to his senses!   
" Jekyll shouted at Drakon   
"he won't, He has fully turned he is now apart of the family" Drakon said clearly bored at the lack of fighting   
"you are lying!" Jekyll screamed charging at him   
"Slave!" Drakon called not flinching from where he sat and Hyde snarled and swiped at Jekyll tearing his coat at the back   
"HYDE STOP!!!" Jekyll cried and did a round house on Hyde   
"I will see you dead!" Hyde cried holding his broken nose as black blood dripped out Jekyll swiped at Drakon who grabbed his sword and yanked it out of Jekyll's grip  
"I won't kill you" Drakon said looking Jekyll in the eye   
"but he will" and Hyde grabbed Jekyll from behind and Jekyll grabbed his arm flinging him over his shoulder   
"I won't kill you Hyde!" Jekyll cried   
"NO BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!" Hyde shouted and Jekyll grabbed him trying to get him into a sleeper hold but Hyde tried to bite his arm   
"oh Henry Jekyll your going to die because of your affection for him! This is simply interesting now" Drakon laughed and Jekyll remembered his throwing Knives and saw the chandelier with a sharp rusted metal point right above Drakon and aimed and threw and it successfully cut the rope but Hyde growled and lunged at Jekyll again and the chandelier fell down on Drakon's head   
"MASTER!" Hyde screamed   
Drakon choked on his blood   
"MASTER!!!!!!!" Hyde cried again kneeling in front of Drakon's body in the throne   
"you bastard!" Hyde cried charging at Jekyll who blocked his frenzied strikes   
"Hyde please stop!" Jekyll cried   
"NO!" Hyde spat   
"DRAKON IS DEAD YOU SHOULD BE FREE!" Jekyll screamed   
"didn't you hear what my master said? I WILL NEVER STOP SERVING THE FAMILY!"  
Jekyll's heart dropped until he remembered he had DRAKONS RING!   
Jekyll pulled it out   
"Hyde come on!" Jekyll challenged at which Hyde roared and charged at him so Jekyll moved aside and tripped him over before straddling him and flipping the lid off the ring and pouring the liquid in Hyde's mouth.   
Hyde's body jerked, he shut his eyes and he coughed   
" it's me, Jekyll" Henry whispered as Hyde's spasms ceased, Hyde opened his eyes to reveal the yellow had gone only emerald remained   
"Jekyll? What happened?" he whispered, "it doesn't matter, I'm just glad your back"   
Hyde looked up at him puzzled, "and why are we in this position? Were we doing something interesting?"   
Jekyll kissed him passionately, humming as he ran his fingers through Hyde's hair and in turn, Hyde kissed back with the same passion, placing both hands on his lover's shoulders and kissed harder. He then tried to go for Jekyll's neck but Jekyll stopped him and looked at him, checking, "still same old you" he breathed out in relief before standing up and pulling Hyde along with him, "wait where is Drakon?!" Hyde protectively held Jekyll, "he's gone Hyde" and Jekyll pointed to the throne   
Hyde released him upon seeing Drakons body  
"finally the nightmare is over" he breathed out   
Jekyll looked long and hard at Hyde before taking his hand   
"what now?"   
Hyde looked at him, "the threat has ended for now. But there are plenty of more vampires around here we must hunt"   
Jekyll nodded, "we shall rid London of them. Together"   
Hyde smirked and spun a revolver, "let's go"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry on? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to kudos :)


End file.
